


pearls all fly

by intherubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun’s always amazed how prideful Kyungsoo can be even with his chin a shiny mess of saliva and jizz, eyes challenging until the second they roll back into his head from lack of air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pearls all fly

**Author's Note:**

> written september 2013

Jongdae likes kneeling up over him like this, likes anything that gives him a height advantage, and truthfully it’s probably Baekhyun’s favorite too, having Kyungsoo splayed out under them helpless. It gives him a sick little twist of pleasure and he’d feel worse about it if he didn’t know Kyungsoo got off twice as hard on power trips.

Baekhyun’s dick is trapped in his boxers and he can feel it chafing against the stitching but he’s good at compartmentalizing and right now he’s more focused on the way he can see the muscles in Jongdae’s thighs flexing, on how it means Jongdae is slowly fucking his way into Kyungsoo’s throat. It’s a dangerous pastime for them, scratchy voices in the morning can only be explained away so many times, but their competitiveness lost the last of its boundaries a long time ago. Baekhyun’s always amazed how prideful Kyungsoo can be even with his chin a shiny mess of saliva and jizz, eyes challenging until the second they roll back into his head from lack of air.

Baekhyun can play at being gentle but mostly it’s overdone saccharine just to rile Kyungsoo enough he knows he’s risking having a clump of hair tugged out later. But Jongdae gets off on being a little rough, rocks his hips just that much faster than Kyungsoo’s breathing can keep up with and laughs throatily when Kyungsoo chokes with tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Baekhyun winces when he sees the raised welts Kyungsoo claws down the flesh of Jongdae’s ass and even though he hisses through his teeth Baekhyun knows Jongdae’s cock is probably twitching against the slide of Kyungsoo’s tongue from it.

The vibrator was something Baekhyun invested in but was sure to pilfer money from the others’ wallets for. Kyungsoo called him stupid and reckless while Baekhyun’s pretty sure Jongdae steals it from under his mattress to use when he jerks off alone in the shower. But Kyungsoo’s disapproval makes watching the way it slides out of his stretched hole even more sweet.

Making Kyungsoo hold his knees open for him might be Baekhyun’s favorite sight aside from Taeyeon in a pair of hotpants. With Jongdae looming over Kyungsoo’s shoulders it’s impossible for him to see what Baekhyun’s doing. Baekhyun could be filming this and he’d never even know until Baekhyun dug up the footage for blackmail fodder.

Baekhyun turns that thought over in his head as his tapered fingers work the silicone length in and out of Kyungsoo sedately.

They’ve been going at it for a while and Baekhyun can tell Kyungsoo’s getting desperate from the way his hips tip up like he's trying to get Baekhyun to sink the toy into him harder. His body’s curled open so his cock’s laying against his tummy a fat angry red and Baekhyun leans in to lick a single broad stripe up it to hear the way Kyungsoo’s stuffed throat tries to get out a keening noise. Jongdae moans, Kyungsoo’s muscles likely convulsing around him, and Baekhyun can see the way his nails are scraping through the shorn sides of Kyungsoo’s head. Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo’s mouth is the same bloody burgundy color as the rest of his hair from being being fucked and abused.

He presses the vibrator in all the way. There’s a vicious curve to the end of it that Baekhyun knows from experience nudges up against your sweet spot fucking perfectly and a knob on the outside that settles against the skin behind your balls in a way that can make you breathless like a punch to the chest. He makes sure it’s buried, switches it up to the highest setting, and lets go just to watch the way Kyungsoo bucks from the sensation of it without enough pressure to be enough to get off on.

“Kyungsoo,” he coos. Baekhyun's jeans are still on, just shuffled down past his hips, and he rummages in his pocket for his phone. “You’re so pretty like this,” Kyungsoo thrashes when Baekhyun strokes a hand up the back of one of his thighs and Baekhyun hears the shuddering gasping for air that means Jongdae’s giving his throat a break, probably to rub his cockhead against the heat of his cheek, “if only the others could see you like this…” Jongdae must feed his cock back through Kyungsoo’s lips because the noise of protest he makes is muffled, barely heard over the sharp camera shutter sound of Baekhyun’s phone.

It’s not a bad picture, they always do these things with the lights on because none of them are shy and seeing the embarrassment flaring in someone’s body language is half the fun, only slightly blurred from Kyungsoo’s restless motion. Baekhyun snaps another, balancing his phone in one hand as the other reaches into the frame to shove the toy clutched obscenely in Kyungsoo’s body in and out a few times. Kyungsoo whines and struggles but Jongdae grabs a hold of his wrists and pins them to the pillow with his weight.

Baekhyun knows there are lines and he likes to toe them. But he also knows if Kyungsoo really wanted to he could knee Baekhyun in the face right now. Instead Kyungsoo’s legs are still hitched up and open for Baekhyun to dick the toy into him. “I’ll tell you what,” Baekhyun singsongs, taking one more picture for good measure then dropping his phone so he has both hands free, “I’ll delete the pictures if you come on this.” He jabs the vibrator in for emphasis, wiggling it for effect so Kyungsoo’s vision must be going white. “Come on it like you do on my cock.” Baekhyun hears Jongdae let out a sharp bark of laughter and reaches up to backhand him across the ass with a smack for it. Baekhyun really does wish he could keep the pictures, email them to himself to stash away on his computer but it's too big of a risk.

He wishes he could switch places with Jongdae if only for a moment, to see Kyungsoo’s infuriated face and mouth shoved full of cock, his cock, but Baekhyun feels like he has all the power right now and it’s an even headier rush than the thought of that. He works the toy with his wrist, murmuring filthy words of encouragement, and then it must sink in just right because Kyungsoo groans and his body curls up on itself defensively. Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo's hands twist in Jongdae’s grip to claw at his wrists as Kyungsoo’s cock kicks and spurts up his own trembling stomach. But then Jongdae lets go of him and Baekhyun can see the way Jongdae's tense forearm moves frenziedly, and knowing Jongdae he’s probably nutting off all over Kyungsoo’s face while he’s helpless to shy away from it.

Baekhyun keeps fucking Kyungsoo with the vibrator through it, longer than he should, just for the way Kyungsoo writhes in oversensitivity. When he finally switches it off, pulls it from Kyungsoo’s slack body with a crude slick noise, Jongdae flops onto his back next to Kyungsoo, shiny spent cock against his tummy and predictably there’s jizz streaked across Kyungsoo’s chin and lips, over the skin of his cheeks and smeared into his hair. Kyungsoo’s breathing heavy, mouth a lurid red and heavy eyes hooded. Baekhyun kneels up and finally digs his own cock out of the fold of his briefs, hissing at how the first touch almost aches. It doesn’t take long, with his eyes narrowed taking in the way Kyungsoo looks debauched and used, Baekhyun strips his own cock through a tight grip and shoots all over the mess of Kyungsoo’s still spread legs.

He sags after, propped on one arm over Kyungsoo’s still pliant body, can’t help idly swiping his fingers through where his and Kyungsoo’s cum is mingling and pushes them into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo barely reacts, hips just hitching instinctively at the press of Baekhyun’s fingers. After he pulls them out Baekhyun crawls up the bed to settle on the other side of Kyungsoo and prods them at Kyungsoo’s lips to have them sucked in placidly.

It never lasts long so Baekhyun tries to capitalize on it but Kyungsoo is always pliable and docile after being fucked. Kyungsoo’s tongue laps at the pads of Baekhyun’s fingers as he cleans them, whining when Baekhyun takes them away only to lick into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongdae's hand is stroking through Kyungsoo’s sweat damp hair and Kyungsoo sighs, going shivery as his and Baekhyun’s tongues slide together.

Jongdae’s petting disappears and the weight on the bed shifts but they kiss languid and dirty for a few more minutes until Kyungsoo pulls back and hums, “Alright, get the fuck off my bed I need to wash Jongdae’s jizz off my face.” Though as soon as he says it Jongdae’s there dropping a damp towel on his face with a shit eating grin and Baekhyun rolls away maniacally laughing at the angry sputtering noise Kyungsoo makes.


End file.
